50 Random Thoughts of Mr & Mrs Grant
by Lola-2011
Summary: An intimate look into Mary and Lou's marriage using 50 words and 50 sentences.


Fifty Random Thoughts of Mr. & Mrs. Grant

**Sad**

It was always the way she felt when she had to leave him at the airport, it was always a long goodbye even though they were never apart more than three days.

**Comfort**

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him, and everything else just seemed to fade away.

**Kiss**

It was always an intimate, meaningful, exchange between them that could either be short and sweet or long and passionate.

**Silky**

His hands easily glided down her silky smooth legs, the aroma of lavender lotion lingering thickly in the air.

**Pain**

She always had a special way of nursing him back to health after he outdone himself in a football game in the park.

**Rain**

They got caught in the pouring down rain right after their wedding reception, instead of sulking they laughed it off.

**Chocolate**

She can't live without dark chocolate and he always finds a way to brighten up her day with a cleverly placed piece of heaven.

**Happiness**

Just being together, no matter what they were doing.

**Name**

He loved the way she took his name after they were married, but refused to give up hers, so they settled for a hyphen instead.

**Sensual **

His hands explored her body was such tenderness and ease.

**Death**

The way he held her and comforted her and wiped away her tears after her father died.

**Sex**

No matter what happened or how their day went they could always fall into each other and find themselves perfectly in sync .

**Touch**

A simple touch from her could calm his nerves or give him a strong shot of adrenaline.

**Weakness**

Mint chocolate chip ice cream, she could eat an entire container all by herself and he went out of his way to console her afterwards.

**Tears**

He brushed away the fallen tears after they said their wedding vows and right before he kissed his bride.

**Delicate**

The way her lips touched the perfect spot behind his ear that sent shivers down his spine.

**Marriage **

Unsure of what exactly they were entering into, they were sure there had never been a more perfectly match union.

**Life**

The small simple moments that meant the most, like waking up together or watching the sunset from their bedroom window.

**Jealousy**

The small twinge he felt whenever she smiled at another man.

**Taste**

The flavor of a finely aged scotch that lingered on his lips and mingled in their kiss.

**Devotion**

Knowing that they would stand beside each other no matter what happened.

**Forever**

What they promised each other when they took their wedding vows that April day.

**Fear**

Not knowing what the future would bring, but knowing that as long as they had each other that's all that mattered.

**Smile**

Her smile always lit up even the darkest of rooms and one that he couldn't possibly live without seeing.

**Innocence**

She had a way of feigning innocence when she was up to no good, which usually resulted in a long night of lovemaking.

**Completion**

The way that he made her feel from the moment he told her he loved her in the middle of the a snow storm on a very cold February day.

**Soft**

Kisses pressed against her forehead.

**Moon**

The way the light from the moon illuminated her most delicate features, setting her apart from every other woman he had ever met.

**Blue**

The color of the dress she wore on their first date.

**Laughter**

What their house was filled with on any given Sunday afternoon, surrounded by family and friends.

**Picture**

The one that sits on their mantel, the one of them having a blast at the company softball game last spring.

**Stare**

Every so often she caught him staring at her as though he could read her inner most thoughts.

**Coffee**

He made horrible coffee, even though she showed him how a million times, but she drank it anyway.

**Old**

The sneakers that he refused to part with because they held some sort of sentimental value from the time his team won touch football in the park against a bunch of teenagers.

**Light**

When she knew he was going to be late getting home from work she always left the lamp on in the bedroom because she wanted to see his face when he came in and kissed her goodnight.

**Snow**

They time they got snowed in at the office and made love on a blanket on the Happy Homemaker's set.

**Flowers**

He always brought her flowers on Friday evenings.

**Drink**

A champagne cocktail was her favorite drink and one that he could make in ten seconds flat.

**Taboo**

Starting a relationship even though they technically weren't suppose to by office guidelines and then not bothering to cover their relationship up.

**Secret**

Their secret wedding plans were found out and blown into a major production by her mother and his daughters.

**Honor**

What he promised to do the day that he married her and just not to her, but to her father as well.

**Dark**

The way she would seek him out in total darkness of the room, but make him turn on the beside lamp as they were making love because she wanted to see him.

**Peace**

What they tried and sometimes failed to do in their positions at work.

**Fire**

A small spark that led to the fire that had been burning between them for the past two years.

**Shadow**

She loved the way his five o'clock shadow scraped against her face when he kissed her in the mornings.

**Mystery**

The thing that every good marriage needed and in theirs the mystery of surprise that came with her newly acquired baking skills seemed to be it at the moment.

**Want**

The overwhelming desire he had to spend the rest of his life with her.

**Whisper**

The way his name escaped her lips right before her body gave into his.

**Triumph **

Teaching her the rules and regulations of the game of football and finally hearing the word touchdown escape her lips instead of goal.

**Pleasure**

What he got from watching her interact with their newborn son.


End file.
